


"What did they say?"

by alligirl116



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligirl116/pseuds/alligirl116
Summary: Sirius is staying the night with Remus. Sleeping arrangement is a different then Sirius was expecting.





	

"Thanks Mrs. Lupin." Sirius said shutting the bedroom door behind him and inspected the small room.  
"This is it," I gestured towards the small room and a twin sized bed that took up most of the space, "Like I said there isn't much but make yourself comfortable."  
"Remus it is fine, it's gonna be cozy." He smirked falling onto the bed, "Small bed means more cuddling."  
"As if my parents would let you sleep with me in my bed." I snorted.  
"They don't approve of you being gay?" He quickly asked looking worried.  
I couldn't help but laugh, "No they are fine with that, but McGonagall sent them an owl after we got caught in the empty classroom."  
"Oh." His face glowed bright red, "So where am I going to be sleeping?"  
"In the bed, and I am going to take the floor."   
"Moon-"  
"I will be taking the floor, Sirius." I knew he wanted to argue with me.  
"Okay."   
\-----  
After dinner and a few movies we finally made our way to bed.  
"Can you pass me a pillow?" I asked Sirius, and was handed 2 pillows, "Why did you hand me an extra?"  
"Why do you think? I am sleeping on the floor too." He said throwing a blanket down. He took one of the pillows and lied down on the floor.   
"Sirius, they said-"  
"We cannot share a bed, did they say anything about sleeping on the floor?"  
"Well, no."   
He smiled, "Exactly." He patted the floor next to him, "Join me then."


End file.
